A measurement device using a laser unit as a puncturing function is known.
Patent Literature 1 describes a blood glucose level measurement device including a laser unit provided inside a main body case and a laser unit including a laser rod and a flash lamp arranged to oppose each other inside a lens-barrel. The flash lamp is configured by an inert gas being sealed inside a glass tube. The flash lamp uses a quartz tube as the glass tube. The quartz tube is supported on the laser unit case by heat-resisting rubber.